left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnome Chompski
Gnome Chompski is a garden gnome and improvised weapon exclusive to the Dark Carnival campaign. He made his debut in Valve's Half-Life 2: Episode 2 and is infamous for earning you the achievement "Little Rocket Man". In the Left 4 Dead universe, he can be picked up by scoring over 750 points in the shooting gallery minigame at the fair and must be taken all the way to the Rescue vehicle to unlock the "Guardin' Gnome" Achievement. All players within the entire Dark Carnival campaign play-through will attain the achievement, dead or alive, so long as one Survivor makes it into the rescue chopper with Gnome in hand. Notes * Players cannot shoot while holding Gnome Chompski but can still Melee. However, the fatigue timer will still act regularly whenever you push away too many times. * When held, the Gnome takes up a good 35% of the screen, blocking the holder's right side in near-entirety. You can (probably) circumvent this via the "thirdpersonshoulder" console command. *Gnome Chompski is affected by weapon knock-back. If it is dropped under a ramp or on top of a roof and cannot be reached (for example, on the merry-go-round), players may shoot it at an angle to push it back. A grenade launcher is effective for this. * The Gnome is not a lethal weapon when thrown. Players should not throw the Gnome with the intent to kill with it: it will pass straight through them. * A useful tactic when carrying the gnome is to throw him during hectic moments, allowing use of your guns, and then pick him up after. * There are two spots where having the Gnome could be your downfall: the Crescendo event at the roller coaster, and the Crescendo event at the barns. To make things easier, throw Chompski over the fence of the coaster so you can cover half the coaster without it blocking your view, and if you should drop it, it's a shorter trip to getting it than if it were back at the entrance. In the barns, as soon as you see the stadium, simply throw him over the railing so he's lying just outside the safe room door. * Players can pass the gnome back and forth between each other and take turns shooting. The free-handed teammates can then guard the carrier of the Gnome. * In Versus, special infected can hit Gnome Chompski out of his box without playing the shooting gallery game, survivors can then pick the gnome up and carry it to the end of the level but it will get lost next round. * The gnome can be used to kill infected, but is ill advised: it takes roughly 4 hits to kill common infected on the easiest setting, and fatigues the player character. More advisable is to throw the gnome and pick it up when the coast is clear. Trivia *Gnome Chompski also makes a cameo on Valve's Portal site during the Christmas holidays. * Gnome Chompski is visible on the campaign poster for the Dark Carnival campaign, on the ground behind Ellis. * Gnome Chompski may be a reference to the Travelling gnome prank, where people steal garden gnomes often with the intention of taking pictures with/of it to send back to the owner. This became popular because of the French film 'Le Fabuleux Destin D'Amélie Poulain'. * The name Gnome Chompski is a reference to political activist, author and linguist Noam Chomsky. * The Gnome is exactly 48 inches, or four feet, tall (hat included) making it actually shorter than the required height to go on most of the rides. Ironically, the Gnome is too short for the merry-go-round but tall enough for the roller-coaster. It might be a hint, as the Survivors walk over the roller-coaster but not over the carousel itself. * Gnome Chompski closely resembles the titular character of "David the Gnome", a Spanish cartoon released in 1988. The only visual differences being the color of his pants and the absence of a belt. * Very rarely, a different model of Gnome Chompski may spawn; this model looks as though he is surprised, meaning he has his right hand by his mouth. (UNCONFIRMED) Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival